Cards
In Fate of the World the goal is to play cards to save the world. Projects Bid for GEO Headquarters 100$/turn - Project : Region will tender a bid to host the GEO HQ. *+ Unlocks global policies *- Only one region can host the HQ Switch Transport to Electricity 50$/turn - Project : Convert Region's transport to electric power *+ Massively cuts back dependency on oil. *- Increases electricity needs in proportion Protect Land, Soil & Forests 50$/turn - Project : Negotiate suspension of deforestation in Region, and encourage reforestation. Also reduce emissions in agriculture through better land use and farming practices. *+ Reforestation absorbs emissions Commit to Renewables 50$/turn - Project : Direct Region to expand renewable power across solar, hydro, geothermal, wind and tidal, until it reaches capacity for each. *+ Gives emission free energy *- Slow to complete Commit to Nuclear 50$/turn - Project : Maximise nuclear energy production in Region, using best available technologies. *+ Moves energy mix towards nuclear fission *- Uranium may run out Cap & Trade Carbon Emissions 30$/turn - Project : Set Region an emission target and establish a carbon trading scheme to meet that target. *+ As the price rises, people will gravitate to the options that fall under it *- May limit growth Vegetarian Revolution 25$/turn - Project : Raising animals for meat is an inefficient use of land, and contributes to world hunger and environmental damage. Start a revolution in eating habits. *+ Reduces ecological impact of agriculture International Space Programme Tobin Tax -100$/turn - Project : Create a tax on financial transactions, with all monies raised over the cost of collection going to the GEO. *+ Raises money *- Support loss due to corporate lobbying, and reduced investor confidence. Environment Envinronmental Protection Office Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Description: Empower deployment of environmental defence and adaptation policies. Pros: Unlocks cards that adress food and environment issues. Water Management Programme Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Description: Water resources in this region are under stress. Fund upgrades to water processing and distribution to alleviate this issue. Pros: Protects agricultural and industrial yields. Switch to Organic Farming Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Description: The use of pesticides and fertilisers may give higher yields, but pollutes waterways. Regulate farmers in Region to ensure they balance productivity with sustainability. Pros: Reduces agricultural toxicity Cons: Risks reduced yields Subside Biochar Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Description: Incentivise people to turn biomass into charcoal and blend the product into soils. Pros: Absorbs CO2 and improves food supply Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Support: + Description: Build basic defenses to offset the increasing ravages of nature. Pros: Protects Region from wind and water impacts. Cons: Measures can be outstripped by climate change. Unlocks: Improved Storm, Flood and Coast Defenses (Cost: 25$ Time: 5 years) Drought, Erosion and Wildfire Defenses Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Support: + Description: Enact basic plan and prevention measures for drought. Pros: Reduces severity of wildfires, water supply shortages, and damage to farming. Cons: Measures can be outstripped by climate change. Unlocks: Improved Drought, Erosion and Wildfire Defenses (Cost: 25$ Time: 5 years) Technology Regional Technology Office Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Description: Unlock a wealth of new technology options for Region Pros: Unlocks cards that offer improved answers to problems. Advanced Materials Research Programme Cost: $ 25''' Time:' Infinite '''Description: '''Provide GEO funding to support advanced materials research in Region' '''Pros: '''Will supply techs for resource extraction, renewables and nanobots. '''Cons:' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Infotech Research Programme Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Description: Provide GEO funding to support information technology research in Region Will supply techs for AI and smart grids. Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Energy Research Programme Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Description: Provide GEO funding to support energy research in Region Will supply techs for carbon capture and storage, improves nuclear and renewables, and fusion. ' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks.' Biotech Research Programme Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Description: Provide GEO funding to support biotech research in Region' Will supply techs for biofuel and nanomedicine. Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Robotics Research Programme Cost: $ 25 Time: Infinite Description: Provide GEO funding to support robotics research in Region. Will supply techs for resource extraction, space and, geoengineering. ' ' Regions might use the techs ignoring the risks. Regional Resources Regional Energy Office Cost: $ 50 Time: 5 years Description: Enable energy policy-making in region. These may diverge from global legislation. Unlocks cards that help fix energy Coal-Free Industry Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Description: Coal use is pervasive in industry. Shift to electrical machinery to alleviate region's dependance on coal. Improves resilience to coal shortages. Makes industry very sensitive to energy shortages. Expand Oil Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Description: The World still possesses a great deal of oil, despite declining production. Push to recover as much of this viral resource as possible. Grows oil production and use. Expand Coal Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Description: Coal is a plentiful fuel with many useful applications. and whose emissions can be mitigated by CCS technologies. Increase its use in Region. Grows coal production and use. Expand Natural Gas Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Description: Gas is increasingly plentiful, with relatively low emissions and many uses: it's the ideal groundbed for a transition economy. Increase its use in Region. Grows gas production and use Expand Biofuels Cost: $ 50 Time: Infinite Description: Biofuels offer humanity an excellent opportunity for emissions-neutral fuel and petrochemical production. Increase Region's commitment to their production. Grows biofuel production and use. Regional Ban: Clathrates Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Description: Forbid Region from exploiting its reserves of clathrates for natural gas fuel. Avoids man-made clathrate field destabilisation. Risks energy shortages. Regional Ban: 1st Gen Biofuels Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Description: Forbid Region from using 1st generation biofuels in transport. Improves food supply Risks transport shortages. Regional Ban: 2nd Gen Biofuels Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Description: Forbid Region from using 2nd generation biofuels in transport. Improves food supply Risks transport shortages. Regional Ban: 3rd Gen Biofuels Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Description: Forbid Region from using 3rd generation biofuels in transport. Slightly improves food supply Risks transport shortages. Regional Ban: Shale & Tight Gas Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Description: Forbid Region from exploiting its reserves of shale and tight gas. Avoids risking dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Regional Ban: Unconventional Oils Cost: $ 10 Time: 5 years Description: Forbid Region from exploiting its reserves of tar sands and shale oil. Avoids risking dangerous emissions. Risks energy shortages. Global Resources Global Ban: Nuclear Fission Global Ban: Conventional Oil Global Ban: Shale & Tight Gas Global Ban: Unconventional Oil Global Ban: Clathrate Exploitation Global Ban: Coal Production Global Ban: All Natural Gas Global Ban: 1st Gen Biofuels Global Ban: 2nd Gen Biofuels Global Ban: 3rd Gen Biofuels Society Regional Welfare Office Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Description: Unlock urgent aid and civil development assistance for Region. Pros: Unlocks cards that adress health, wealth, and social issues One-Child Policy Medical Welfare Programme Eco-Awareness Campaign Grow Agriculture Grow Industry Grow Commerce Political Political Office Cost: $ 25 Time: 5 years Description: Enable direct intervention in Region as needed to further GEO objectives. Pros: Unlocks cards that address security and extraordinary issues Fund Black Ops Fund Deep Black Ops Encourage Consumption Fund Law Enforcement Fund Insurgency Campaign Covert Sterilisation Regime Change Disinformation Develop Bio-Weapons Gene-Plague Alpha Gene-Plague Beta Gene-Plague Gamma